La última puesta de sol
by Lulufma
Summary: Es tiempo de despedir al sol que iluminaba las frías calles de Konoha. [Este fic participa en el Reto Fictober del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas].
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Fictober del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_ _._

Palabra: Cruel.

Número de palabras: 99.

* * *

 ** _"La última puesta de sol"_**

* * *

.

Era uno de esos escasos días en que su familia estaba reunida en casa.

Debía ser una mañana en donde su madre cocinara el plato favorito de papá y este evadiera con destreza sus incómodas preguntas. Debía serlo en un mundo donde pasaran cosas buenas, pero el mundo en donde estaban era cruel y se había ensañado especialmente con ella.

El televisor -encendido para tapar los silencios- retumbó en la casa de la familia Uchiha.

—Retomamos con el homenaje póstumo del querido…

Sarada vio a su padre cerrar los ojos y a su madre encender la estridente licuadora descompuesta.

.

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Fictober del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_ _._

Palabra: Reloj. Género: Angst.

Número de palabras: 100

* * *

 ** _"La última puesta de sol"_**

* * *

Inmóvil, con la vista clavada en el techo agrietado y una gota de sudor resbalando por su mejilla.

Sentía el tacto frío de unos dedos colarse entre sus piernas, separando sus muslos. Gritos mudos enloquecedores que desgarraban su cabeza.

—¡Mamá!

La luz se prendió unos segundos después, alejando las sombras y revelando las identidades de las cosas que se tergiversaban antes sus ojos debido al miedo y a la oscuridad.

Miró el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana y había vuelto a mojar su cama.

Sarada se dejó abrazar, humedeciendo sus mejillas y el hombro desnudo de su madre.

.

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Fictober del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_ _._

Palabra: Fluido.

Número de palabras: 99.

* * *

 **"La última puesta de sol"**

* * *

.

Los aldeanos, quienes ya conocían la historia de su secuestro y el fatal desenlace, la miraban con odio, escupiendo el camino que ella pisaba.

Unos ojos similares a los de su héroe (el de todos) la observaron a lo lejos. Sopesó la idea de acercarse hasta que la figura de su madre apareció detrás de él y con ella, una niña que sonreía con los ojos hinchados.

Sus oídos pitaron duro y retrocedió del susto, creyendo ver el fluido de su sangre descender por sus muslos.

Corrió entre los aldeanos, quienes le abrían paso con tal de no tocarla.

.

 **...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Fictober del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_ _._

Palabra: Frágil.

Número de palabras: 100.

* * *

 **"La última puesta de sol"**

* * *

Naruto llegó en el momento preciso, como solo un verdadero héroe podría hacerlo.

Cargó su cuerpo lastimado y con cuidado, limpió las lunas de sus lentes con el dorso de la mano. Su compasivo mirar la hizo sentir la niña frágil que nunca se consideró.

—¿Estás bien, Sarada?

—Séptimo, tiene que regresar a la aldea.

Quería advertirle de todo lo que sabía pero estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. La introdujo en el cuerpo de un sapo gigante e hizo unos rápidos sellos con sus manos.

Lo último que vio fue su sonrisa de girasol iluminando el campo de batalla.

.

 **...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Fictober del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_ _._

Palabra: Corte.

Número de palabras: 100.

* * *

 **"La última puesta de sol"**

* * *

El pueblo vestía de blanco y sostenía entre sus manos bellos girasoles.

—Aquel día llegó portando una capa roja y un gran rollo de pergamino en la espalda…

Sarada se contrajo de dolor; el corte en su muslo ardía ante los recuerdos del Séptimo.

Dos brazos la envolvieron y su cabeza halló descanso sobre una suave superficie. Había recibido abrazos de consuelo antes de parte de su madre e incluso de su padre, pero no de la señora Uzumaki.

Comprendió entonces, que había necesitado el perdón de la persona a la cual le fue arrebatado el amor de su vida.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Espero se haya entendido, sino lo resumo: Sarada fue secuestrada y Naruto pierde la vida rescatándola.

Tardé en procesar las instrucciones del reto jaja bien mensa yo.

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
